


Fullmetal Deku: Academia

by notHeisenbrawler



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Dead Midoriya Inko, Gen, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, More tags to be added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notHeisenbrawler/pseuds/notHeisenbrawler
Summary: Despite the hardships he has faced before, Midoriya is ready to take on UA. However, when his past threatens to resurface with the arrival of new enemies, will he manage to keep his cool? Find out now inFullmetal Deku: Academia!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Fullmetal Deku: Academia

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own, nor claim to own either fma:b or bnha. They belong to their respective owners.
> 
> I don’t have a set schedule for posts, as this is purely for fun. Asking me to post sooner won’t help, so don’t do it.  
> Kudos to irmadbro for beta reading this story :D

**Fullmetal Deku: Academia** ****

Chapter 1 - Entrance Exam 

Uraraka Ochako was familiar with many kinds of people in her visit to the city, but none were like the green-haired boy she encountered at the Entrance Exam. When she first met him (read: saved from broken nose) he was nervous as one could get, shaking and stuttering with his eyes wide and wild, moving and studying everything in his sight. However, as soon as the potential students reached their physical testing sites, she had an opportunity to glance over at him again, and halted her stretches momentarily at what she saw. He stood stock still, no sign of the nervous boy from before was left behind his still frame. He was skinny, but you could clearly see the corded muscles that, instead of growing outward, seemed to have compressed. His green hair was slightly tamed by the ponytail he had, keeping it in check. As he stretched his arms, she could see one of them was not of flesh and blood, but a well-made metal prosthetic, auto mail if she remembered the name correctly. But it was his eyes that overtook her. They moved much slower than before, and replacing the wild nervous energy they held before was a dead look that shook her, like he had seen worse. Dealt with it, even. And when Present Mic gave the go signal, the green-haired youth was the only one who sprung forward at the call. She couldn’t help but think about the boy while she fought and destroyed robot after robot, wondering about who he really was.

It worried her.

* * *

  
Iida Tenya pondered over the green haired boy whom he had encountered that day.

He first interacted with him when he called him out for his muttering, for he seemed to not be paying attention at all, which most certainly did not benefit the illustrious U.A! However, when called out, the teen stood, apologized, and explained how it helped him focus, then sat back down. It was like a switch had been flipped, for he was silent the rest of the presentation. And when Iida first entered the arena, the boy was already gone, with destroyed robots in his path. And even as Iida began his hunt for points, he wondered if there was more to him than he originally thought.

* * *

_  
37 points_

_48 points_

_50_

_56_

The numbers kept growing and growing as he continued his search, systematically taking out every robot he could while wasting as little time as possible. He had found that the buildings held the most robots and were most likely untouched by the others, and all it took was one spike of metal in the right place to bring the floors crumbling, crushing any and all robots inside. He was looking for another target when the rumbling began. His head whipped around, and immediately spotted the _extremely overkill what the hell Nezu_ zero pointer. While all the other test takers fled, he slowly and calmly walked toward it, slightly grinning. 

_Finally, something challenging._

At least, until he saw her trapped there.

That walked turned into a sprint and his grin turned around, because no one else had decided to assist her.

_And they call themselves potential Heroes._

As he reached her, crouching down to begin his alchemy work, the beast was already pulling its fist back, ready to pulverize them both into pancakes. He quickly changed his plans, slapping his hands together before slamming them into the ground, causing a wall of transmuted metal to rise up, intercepting the fist and keeping it back long enough for him to lift the rubble with more transmutation. As the engine legged boy helped assist her in getting away, however, the robot shattered the wall he had made. Before it could retract its arm, however, he had already placed his hands together again and touched the arm. 

What happened next would be stuck in the minds of all who had witnessed it.

The arm simply _twisted_ , appearing to restrict its other arm as well as jamming its tracks, fully stopping it from continuing, before spiking inward, destroying its innards that enabled its activity. The glowing red eye of the behemoth slowly dulled to the grey tones not unlike a tombstone. Shortly after its defeat, Mic’s screaming alerted him to the end of the test, and he allowed himself to relax slightly.

This battle was over.

* * *

  
Aizawa Shota watched the monitors again and again as he studied what had occurred within the tests. He disliked the test for their obvious weight toward strong quirks, as evident by the points racked up by a particularly explosive blonde who had decimated his competition. But, while the test was indeed weighted toward strong quirks (since Nezu couldn’t change the exam without subverting a dozen governmental rules, damn their illogicality) it also tested the alchemy of all students, and in how far students were willing to go, allowing students with clear potential to show themselves, and those who might in the future need to be marked for further watching.

However, none of this prepared him for the one student he had witnessed during the testing.

Midoriya Izuku, his file read. This kid was one of the strangest he had seen yet. His written test scores were the best of this years batch, but the problem was in the physical test. For all intents and purposes, he should not have the skill he showed. After all, those with quirks showed a higher affinity for alchemy then those without, a trend that had grown over the years. However, the files don’t lie, and this was what intrigued, excited, and worried Aizawa. For Midoriya had shown alchemy skills unseen in some of the best pro heroes out there, and with no sign of an alchemy circle? That, combined with his lack of an arm, sent warning signals blaring in his head. After all, one did not attain that level of alchemy without a cost.

And it seemed Midoriya had paid it.

 _There’s no way in hell Vlad’s taking a student of such_ Potential _from me_.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo potential readers! Hope you guys enjoyed this story, especially since my first posted here! If you have any constructive criticism, please comment below (as long as you’re not a dick about it). I’ll see you all next chapter!


End file.
